


Snowball Fights

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Winter, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666





	Snowball Fights

“How on earth did any of them talk me into this?” You let out a squeak as a snowball whizzed by your face; you ducked behind the well made fort, covering your head with your hands for extra protection. 

“Oi! There was a rock in that one!” Gilbert yelled from over the fort, firing off a few previously made snowballs. You glared at him, waiting for him to take cover behind the fort before even attempting to talk to him. 

He was used to the cold, and he could flourish in it if given the chance. He had lived in the cold most of his life, and thus wasn’t affected by the harsh winter. You let out a loud groan, wishing you were somewhere warmer and much more comfortable than this wet, cold hell. You admired the beauty of the snow, but the cold just wasn’t for you; your boyfriend didn’t seem to detect your discomfort however. 

“When are we going to go back inside?” It was taking all of your might to stop your teeth from chattering. “You’ve hit Francis in the face enough times!” 

“Nein!” Gilbert scowled. 

“My nose is so cold though.” You mumbled unhappily, rubbing your nose with a snow soaked mitten. It wasn’t one of your brightest ideas, and you could feel your skin sting in protest. Gilbert watched you for a few more seconds, silently contemplating on how he could get you to stay outside just a bit longer. His eyes brightened, and before you could protest whatever idiotic idea had come to mind, he grabbed your cheeks and pulled you closer.

He had refused to wear gloves outside, but it didn’t seem he was suffering from it. His hands were warm against your skin; his lips lightly brushed against the tip of your nose. Wanting more of the warmth his body offered, you grabbed the collar of his thick jacket, pulling him down to your level, and beginning a passionate, and warm, kiss. 

~*~

“There hasn’t been a snowball thrown in awhile…” Antonio peered over the edge of their poorly made barrier, green eyes shifting across the battlefield. Francis scoffed, sweeping the rest of the snow that had managed to get in his hair before resuming his position beside his friend. “What do you think is going on?”

“What do you think they’re doing?” Francis scoffed. “Gilbert lucked out!”

“But still…” Antonio stood to his full height, peering over the edge of your snow barricade. “Hey! They’re not there anymore!”

“Freeze in the cold, losers!” Gilbert laughed from the doorway, smirking at his friends as he slammed the door shut on them. 

“Non, he’s gotten the woman and the warmth!” Francis cried out. 

To him, it was just another loss for the French.


End file.
